As we go along partcontinuation
by Xenon866
Summary: Charter rights go to animebishieluver, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ and completed the original uncomplete series. /s/4698959/1/As-We-Go-Along READ THIS FIRST
1. Chapter 1

COMMENT: 'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR FINAL FANTASY X, THIS IS A "as we go along" the link is here read up to chapter 12 and come here because someone didnt update for 6 years. i hate unfinished fanfiction if you have any requests save ir i have written this up to chapter 17 .

Orginal chapters: s/4698959/1/As-We-Go-Along

Author: u/754014/animebishieluver

The rest of the day had turned for better than for worse, one thing was that the Weasly twins Fred and George had only managed to blowup a desk, and that wasn't even with the Moogle dolls. I stared down at the mangled wreck of a desk and charred twisted remains of the unfortunate Moogle on it. Though that was the only accident of the day, most of the students managed to bring out small wisps of blue light only faintly resembling the tide-nulls they were trying to produce. I had no idea how to repair the desk, like the way Minerva did with the chair I had destroyed. I pointed my wand feebly at the mess hoping for something what did was that incantation...

"Repero!"

A bolt of black sparks twisted from my wand once again filling the room with smoke and setting the desk on fire, again. I swore reaching for a spare Moogle. I cast a quick water dousing the flames.

"by the stinking breath of a flan I swear..."

"Whats a flan?"

Startled I turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway she was early for class by at least half an hour. Her fingers on a gold chain with an impossibly small hour glass.

"A flan was a fiend from my world wretched things they were fluid and had a jelly like consistency, but enough about me you wouldn't happen to know the incantation that can repair things."

Hermione pointed her wand at the charred mess and spoke the spell.

"Reparo"

The desk attempted to twist it self together mangled lumps of charred would formed together into a some what charred but usable desk. The Moogle doll however remained blacken and charred.

"Sorry about the Moogle"

"Oh don't worry about that I have several more lying around,"

"What's it like Professor Diandar, where your from I mean, it's got be a really secretive place I couldn't find any anything at all about these Moogles or magecraft."

I smile at the innocent curiosity on her face.

"I came from a place far away from this place, magic in that world was so much more volatile much more about war and fighting then daily use, more so because of the fiends that plagued our daily lives we always had to be on our gaurd for such things".

"What about your Aeons are they like these fiends"

"No Aeons are much different Aeons are a manifestation of what we call the fayth, summoners use to go their respective temples to pray to the fayth to receive their aeons and blessing"

"What a Fayth professor"

"Take a seat"

and I gesture towards a desk, Hermione obliges seating herself infront of my desk.

"The fayth were humans who willingly gave up their lives and allowed their souls to be placed into stone, they entrusted their Aeons to summoners like myself to ease and fight the suffering in our world."

She sits for a second allowing all the new information to sink in, I smile as she begins to take note writing down all I've just told her. I smile at her insatiable thirst for knowledge, once I'd hope to have lived in world like this where I need fear little, and merely be happy and to enjoy the beauty of the world.

"One more question Professor why did you come to hogwarts, it sounds like this place your from needed summoners like yourself."

"Spira thats where I'm from a very small group of islands in the middle of the blue sea, and yes your right the summoners were much needed people first off to fight off sin the second to perform the sending, but when I couldn't obtain the final Aeon I could no longer bring the calm and fight off sin, I was given the opportunity to teach here and I believed it would be a better use of my talents then becoming a priestess in one of the temples."

"Oh,"

Hermione looks down almost guiltily, as if she thought she was trespassing on personal territory.

"Oh don't be so down it's natural to be curious, and honestly its okay I like talking about my past, after all I get to impart more knowledge onto this generation and onto the next."

We sit for a moment in silence the minutes passing by and my gaze wanders off to the courtyard.

"You know what I think I might show you another one of my Aeons after class"

With Hermiones expression brightened, the thought of a meeting of a mysterious aeon was more than enough to pull her out of her gloom.

"Thank you, anyway Proffessor Diandar, though could you explain how to use this doll."

She pulled out a Moogle doll it's creamy yellow fur cleaned, free of any knots.

"Well that will be todays lesson, I'll be trying to get you to form a connection with your respective dolls, and by the end of the month I shall expect some basic bodily control over the arms and legs, and only after that will we move onto basic defensive spells such as null, shell and protect".

"Where is everyone is my time table wrong?"

"No need to worry Hermione your just early we have about 15 minutes before class starts, I'd better get prepared"

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the chalk and it began to scrawl out the basic theory on how to form a connection with a doll. At that moment a small crowd made there way into the class room staring at the Moogles and Cactuars that filled the shelves. Thats when I saw him pale blond hair and a look of pure arrogance there was only one person this boy could be, what did his father call his son? Marco, Giloy, Malie had no clue I waited for the class to cipher through waiting until they were all settled. I took a deep breath and prepared surely these Third years couldn't be worse then the fifth years could they.

"As many of you might know I am Professor Diandar, you maybe be unfamilar with the new subject I'm going to be introducing to you but before we start I have several rules we have to go across. One under no circumstance are you to attempt any kind of spell or magic without my presence. Two when we begin to undertake the more agressive part of Magecraft you are not to practise any spell on each other. Three respect your dolls and familarise yourself with their magic signature as you will be using these for the next few years, and maybe you will get to use different kind of dolls if you can prove yourself of worth. Now any questions".

Blondie malface lifted a hand before asking in a bored tone.

"What about summoning, you caused quite a show before the Ministry"

"Summonings are far more complex and difficult we shall not be going into this aspects at all, for there are no fayths from which you could call an Aeon from, but if you prove obedient I may give a demonstration for you after class".

Hermione lifted her hand and spoke in her usual inquistive way.

"How, exactly do we bond with these dolls"

"Great question class please bring your dolls out and I will explain"

The class went very well perhaps even better then the fifth years as nothing exploded. Hermione proved an excellent student observing that all the Moogle dolls had nearly the exact same magical signature, which was correct a they were all duplicates of one another, the class was now experimenting some managed to get their dolls to move their heads or arms. But Palme ended awarding 10 points to Griffindor after the Weasly boy managed to get the doll to stand up and walk a few shaky steps. She could see see intense concentration on most of the class, and she felt her self fill with joy as she watch them try and attempt occasionally she would demonstrate or give out pointers to the groups but few of them needed encouragement all them were wildly fascinated by the dolls and tried full heartedly. The period ended too soon and they had to go out for lunch, but before they begun to pack up she directed them to stay in the classroom while she went out into the courtyard and perform a summoning. Most of them had already seen Ixon prancing around on the first day of term so she planned to let them in on another Aeon. The sky was unsually clear with a few clouds in the pristine blue sky, she lifted her rod and begun go perform the familiar dance that would invoke Valefor's presence. She felt the seal beneath her feet and a fire work display of light flew into the sky perform and coming down into Valefor's feather form.

"Hello old friend"

She whispered to it stroking it gently, She heard a collection of gasps from the classroom faces and noses squashed against glass to see the exotic creature that was outside, with a flourish she asked Valefor to carry her up. Her students streamed outside to see a black cloaked figure flying higher and higher into the sky. Then she jumped from Valefors back, and she was falling and enjoying it the ground was so far away and closed her eyes waiting for Valefor to catch her. From the schools dozens of students were all watching from class room windows or outside in the courtyards watching her fall, watching Valefore pull into a dive and catching on her chest. They now fell slower then before and back down towards her waiting students. She stepped away from Valefor petting it's cheek before it flew back up into the sky and dissolved into a glyph. She smiled at her wide eyed class.

"Class dissmissed I expect you to keep your dolls close so you can maintain a bond and grow familiar with your Moogles."

She watched her class slowly pack up their things and leaving however that Malfie boy no Malfoy thats what it was Malfoy, the Malfoy boy was waiting alone with two other students waiting for the others for the others to leave.

"I want to be able to summons those Aeons like you do,"

He spoke with the all to familiar sense he got away with everything.

"It's simply not possible."

"Why ever not I've got money if thats what you need,"

I smile to myself,

"No it can't be brought with money, simply because it is impossible to form a bond when this is a Fayth-less world with a Fayth a bond cannot be made for an Aeon is a manifestation of the Fayths dreams and their connection with a summoner."

"Then make one it can't be that hard, can it"

"I'm afraid I cannot and will not even if I could,, I have not the means to perform such rituals, back in my homeland their is only person who can do this but she is long dead, but lives on as an unsent"

"Unsent? you mean like a ghost?"

"Ghost I have no idea what a ghost is but that is beside the point I cannot teach you summoning unless you could some how find a Fayth in this world."

Now Malfoy was clearly annoyed walked away muttering about useless teachers, what the hell our Fayths and various others nonsense. Palme sighed and prepared to clean up before a cold voice startled her, she turned to see a pale semi-transparent figure. She recognized this one from dinner the previous nights, he could certainly do strange magic being half invisible and being able to walk through walls and pull his head on it's fleshy hinge.

"Ahmm I'm Nicolas, but you can call me nearly headless nick, I came just welcome you to the school though none of the other ghosts would come"

"Ahh so you're a ghost please explain to me what a ghost is".

"A ghost well we are the remains of our living human selves we are wizards or witches who choose to stay after death"

 _Ahh so just like an unsent_ she thought to herself.

"Well from where I'm from we call them unsent though none of them look like you ghosts, they look and feel just like real people except for there dead, though it is rare to encounter them, most of the time they regress and eventually become fiends though some have the will to stay on for ever"

"Really that sounds jolly well wonderful I would likes to have become one of your unsent"

"Oh you would not usually unsent have a reason why they stay unfinished business or a violent traumatic death, usually those who don't have a strong enough will or a reason to stay human become fiends"

"Oh dear when you say fiends do you monsters of sorts"

"Yes they were, how do I put it, a great danger to many travellers and villages, usually summoners like myself perform something we call the sending, its a ritual designed to give peace to the dead to send them on there way to the farplane and to the next journey and prevent the transformation into a fiend".

"Sending? is the farplane like your afterlife"

"Yes and no, the farplane is a phyysicaal place it's dark pit where all life comes from, much magic energy radiates down there, and there is where they find peace and I suppose are eventually reborn"

"Do you suppose your sending ritual could send us ghosts away"

Nick said this in a small voice with ancient longing and prolonged suffering.

"All I can do I try with all due respect".

"Thank you Palme, thank you"

And with that Nick floated through a wall and to what Palme thought would be to the other ghosts, she took her wand and staff and left for the Grand hall the unfamilar feeling of the robes on pressed against her shoulders cloaking her body. She arrived and sat at her usual spot hoping for a chance to speak to Dumbledor in private. When he did arrived she intercepted him just as he was beginning to help himself to a plate of what they called sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"May I speak to you in private I have a free period after lunch, I have pressing matters to talk about."

Her lips pursued a habit she had long since given up on breaking.

"Very well come to my office later on and we shall talk there,"

He gave Palme a warm reassuring look soft blue eyes staring through his half moon spectacles.

"I dare say this will one of the most eventful years yet"

Palme had ask her House Elf for directions later she was lost in the maze of moving staircases trying to find Dumbledors office. The painting gave no help so many random snippets of information and words like to left or to take the third corridor on the right it was all getting to confusing. She snap her fingers and Missy was there.

"How may I help you mistress."

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to Dumbledors office would you."

"I do mistress follow me lady Palme."

They walked through the labyrinth of corridors and staircase until they had finally reached a small stone gargoyle.

"Master Dumbledor is through past this gargoyle though I do not know the password I am sorry mistress,"

"No worries missy you may go"

"If it may help Dumbledors passwords are usually sweets"

And with the sentence she dissappeared in a small pop. Palme stared up at the forbidding statue, she had no idea so she guessed.

"Chocolate"

The gargoyle stayed stock still, damn this was going to be worse then the cloister of trials. Luckily the gargoyle moved to the side revealing a ornate stone spiral staircase, she heard Dumbledors soft voice coming from far above come in Professor Diandar we have much to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

Palme let out a gasp, there were book lining every wall and several table stood with dozens if delicate sliver instruments whirring and clicking into place small rings of smoke came from one particular and she stared at if intently trying to see a pattern in it. _why am I here it's a foolish thought performing a sending of all things for a world where this kind of magic may not work._ A loud squawk came from in front of her, instinctively she reached for her staff pointing it at... a weak bedraggled bird, moulted red feathers collecting on a small try beneath it's small stand. It let out another loud squawk. _I've seen such an ugly bird in my life._

"Ahh kind of you to join us Professor Diandar what was it use wish to speak to me about in private."

"In our world when people die they can choose to stay as an unsent or to go peacefully into the farplane. Those who died violently or with many regrets in particular do not leave to find peace, in our world our ghosts we call them unsent and many unsent regress into fiends though there are exceptions."

"I see, but I find no reason to be concerned our ghosts for they cannot hurt even if they wanted to, except for peeves but he has never done anything life threatening in the least,"

"The reason why I came to speak to you I because there is a ritual we often performed when there is death to lead them peace and eternal rest in memory, I believe some of your ghosts are suffering and wish for nothing more than to rest, and I've said to them that I would try, with all due respect I am asking for your permission to perform the sending".

"You call it the sending, is it dangerous?"

"No it's perfectly safe for the living to watch, the sending merely brings the parts of soul together and then lets them go on to the next journey"

"What if some ghosts do not wish to be sent?"

"Then they are to stay as far as possible from the lake when it is performed"l."

"Would sending work on a soul that has been fragmented, say a single piece of a soul placed into a book or ring, could you in theory send that fragment?"

"It's never been done before, in theory yes provided that the person who's soul was fragmented is truly dead, Aeons for example could be sent in theory but they are still needed by the living and thus choose to remain and to serve".

"Ahhh you have given me a lot to ponder, you have my word to perform the sending do whenever and where ever you deem suitable".

His thick eye brows burrow and his eyes closed deep in thought, it is then I decided it was time to go I had lesson planned with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years. I bow in the same I have been taught in the temple and turn to leave,

"One last thing Palme it would be wise to inform all th ghosts at dinner about your plans giving them an option to stay or go"

"Of course Professor Dumbledor"

I turn to leave via the spiral staircase and out into the corrridor the gargoyle closing smoothly behind myself. Briskly I pace towards my class room where I would be expected to teach more hormonal third years. The rest of the day past by quickly, the third years had begun with the same material as the rest of the class. What surprised me the most was the dancing Moogle that one particular from a most eccentric student. Luna she called herself and she acted as though she were half listening though her impressive feat with the Moogle shocked the whole class. To test her ability further a handed her a spare Cactuar, _oh my_ I thought to myself, _perhaps she is far more talented then she lets on._ It proved vigilante to giving her the Cactuar not only could she control it with ease she also managed to get it to fire needles into the class. Sad to say Erenie Macmillan looked truly horrific with small red welts dotted on his face. _Thats what you get giving a Cactuar to a complete novice._ I curse myself for my lack of insight and send all effected students to the hospital wing, needless to say Luna as one of the affected few. _I'm such a slob,_ the class was an utter mess with loose papers and upturned desks luckily for myself it was the last lesson of the day. I had just begun to pick the papers up with Professor Lupin came into the class room.

"Let me help with that Palme,"

He lifted his wand and the whole class room reassembled papers stacked them selves into there respective piles, Moogle dolls landed back onto the shelves with a small plop and all the desks pulled them selves upright before the windows and doors snapped shut.

"Impressive spell whats the incantation for that one"

"Ludos Reddit"

"I will certainly remember that spell, every day after class there is such a mess"

"Tell me about it I had half the innards of a Lethifold strewn across the class room where we practising our Patronus charms".

"The sounds worse then being in the belly of an earthworm"

"Ahh well dinners in an hours time, in the mean could you perhaps engage with me a quick duel, I'm just curious of the full extent of your magecraft, against our magic"

"I shan't go easy on you I promise"

"I expect that but this old man still has some tricks left up his sleeves, to the staff room they have a dueling stage there"

We hurry off to practice our respective discipline against each other though I worried that my own power would fry him. We arrived in the staff room to see a few Members Silvia, Professor Sinistra and Hagrid. My rod in hand I stood opposite Professor Lupin.

"One rule the winner is the one who can stay on the platform the longest"

And we begun Remus let loose a few bolts of red light towards me, I quickly cast reflect swinging my rod in a circle forming a barrier of shimmering light before it dissolved into nothing. The red lights hit the invisible shield causing it flicker before they bounced off and back towards Remus. He dodged and sent a few more different spells at me, I poured my power into the staff deflecting the curses. I concentrated on my own spells slowly I twirled it I the air before a circle of blue light formed around Professor Lupin, a translucent shimmering blue clocked swung slowly before dissolving into the air, the expression on his face was mild anticipating something. I swung my staff high before casting a watera, Remus found himself soaked as the water squeezed around his form before collapsing down leaving him gasping for air. His reaction far to late to counter the spell due to the slow I just cast on him, now was there was plenty to cast an old favourite of mine. I swung the rod high simultaneous casting shell and protect raising my defensive powers higher.

"Petrificus Totalus"

I felt as if their were cold bands of iron trying to hold me down, I waved it off casting a quick Esuna negating the half weakened spell, he summoned a small flurry of birds and sent them like arrows towards me, the protect charm took the edge off their beaks and quickly I returned fire casting a quick thunder Dissolving the blue birds. Taking advantage of the slow still on lupin I cast a quick fira, a continued burst of flames surrounded himself before he conjured a cacoon of water dousing the flames, exactly what I wanted, Thunderaga a bolt lightning flew from my staff electricity flowing easily into the sphere of water he stumbled back and collapsed off the platform.

"Well played Palme"

I rushed to his side already beginning the Curaga that would heal the damage,he moaned in comfort as green and bluee light surrounded him causing the multiple burns to melt away into soft skin.

"All better now arn't we"

The staff room was quiet before the gossiping began, all them were commenting on the sheer force of the spells I cast compared to the refined defense spells they learned.

"No hard feelings?"

"None."

Remus smiled, accepting my hand up, his robes looked worse for wear but then again they were quite old to begin I myself had received no damage at all to myself and my robes were perfectly intact neat and ironed.

"The blast time I was beat up this bad by a girl must have years ago,"

"Well good to see your healthy respect for your human counter parts."

"Dinners still a while away how about tea here and a chat with the others motioning towards the other teachers."

Minerva excused walked into the staff room at that moment, her lips pressed thinly.

"I have some rather bad news I'm afraid, as most of you know the convict Sirius Black has been on the loose recently, we have reason to believe he'll be after Mr Potter, we have already taken precautions but please do be aware, for the safety of out students we must be on guard for his possible arrival".

With that her mouth was closed and the rest of the staff talked quietly among themselves, I turned to Lupin his face hardened by what Minerva had just told us.

"This Sirus what did he do exactly"

"He attacked a dear friend killing him and several muggles in broad day light before being apprehended by the Ministry".

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss".

"Don't be thats why you're here, to help us fight Voldermort when he eventually returns"

"Voldermort just who is he"

The name was unfamiliar if was a name I've never heard and sent a shiver down my spine.

"You really must be from far away, he was perhaps the greatest wizard ever to live second only to our Dumbledor, his power was so great and terrible most people refer to him as: he who shall not be named, you know who, the dark lord. Any of those, many great wizards and witches have been killed by him, those times when he and his death eaters were around were dark times until a mere child defeated him Harry Potter, Sirus Black was held responsible for giving away the hiding place of Lily and James they even named him god father but that didn't stop him from betraying them to voldermort, eventually Peter Pettigrew confessed to ministry about his betrayel, Sirus then found him and killed him leaving only a finger behind".

"Oh my so now you believe he'll try to kill harry as well"

"Yes but if it is within our power we will stop him, for he is only one man".

We stand in silence for a moment listening to all others talk about schoolwork, The Weasly Twins, Security Dementers, The Weasly Twins, ghosts, The Weasly Twins, Ministry interference,

"THE BLOODY WEASLY TWINS TURNED MY CLOSET INTO A SWAMP".

Argus Filch storms in eyes bent on murder, staring right at me.

"They used all the mage cradt whats it with those dolls they filled the closet with water and sent a tidal wave down the eastern hall".

"Really? The Weasly Twins must have more talent then they let on i suppose".

"Thats not the point"

He looks like he's going tear them apart limb by limb, lips open with a trail of saliva running down, he reminds a little of that priest in bevelle who was always raving and spitting on poor unfortunate passers by.

"I want to know what your bloody going to do about it

lifting up a some what soaked and pathetic looking moogle doll",

"Fine show my the damage i'll see what i can do"

Reluctantly i trail off to the eastern corridor smiling sadly at Remus who was hiding chuckle with great difficulty, i heard snippets of conversation words like:

"Told you so"

"Thats 10 sickels you owe me flitwick"

"This is just the start"

I came to the some what drowned eastern hallway, another moogle doll was do backstrokes in the water moving it's arms and causing small buckets full to rain down and collect and stopping as if hitting an invisble wall, i held up my staff this was not how i expected the twins to behave, strangely i felt relieved. _I was thinking that this would be a whole lot worse like maybe setting the school partially on fire, or creating the world worst thunder storm from Grifindor tower._ This was nothing a well controlled firaga would fix, i raise my staff swinging before releasing a monstrous amount fire instantly evaporating the water and destroying another moogle doll, I turned to see two red heads sneaking off behind us, I sighed _another trick to show from my ever dwindling supply._ Stop a more complex but another time related spell a swirl of blue light surrounded the twins capturing them and they stood frozen when the light faded.

"What did i say about practicing such spells, your lucky that they were only a water spells and not a very powerful one ether, if you lack control with your spells you will end up hurting yourself and your friends rather then your enemies, there is a reason why i set rules this form of magic requires which is why i'm going to give you both detention with at about nine o'clock be there sharp or i shall double it"

I turned to leave but filch interrupted,

"Err what do you do with them, not saying there bad like this infact i quite like them like it's just that i have to start cleaning ths place and i can't do it with them standing like stones"

"Oh yes sorry but i thing it will do them some good being like this, I'll let you off this time but next you'll standing still for an hour and two the time after that for misusin your moogles"

I felt filchs wide eyed joy at thought of two hours of no weasly twins, I waved my staff casting an esuna on both of them before turning, watching them move slowly there joint stiff from the stop spell, i walked briskly still glowing with the thought of taming The Weasly Twins, i turned the maze like corridors in hopes of finding the great hall i arrived to see a riot if ghosts floating aroung the table saying good bye creeping first years and the peeves, i had been for warned about his spiteful nature ducked a chair went flying towards my head.

"Theres miss Palme, Lying to her friends wrecking the calm,"

"She talks about killing us again, though we've died bloodied and maimed"

"She lost her wits, talking to twits and her dolls are crumbling into bits"

"Here we are new teachers at last, shame she won't send us into the past"

"That is enough peeves, lady Diandar please take a seat we are about to begin the anoucments".

I jog towards the staff table feeling hundreds of eyes upon me, even the usually smiling Hagrid was calm faced. i quickly moved into my seat and watched as Dumblefor began to address the crowd.

"Good news and bad The Weasly Twins have now broken the flooding record for set by moaning myrtle, the record was set quite a while ago and the sheer amount almost drowned Ms noris".

From the corner of my eye i could see the hint of a broad smile on Remus but paid no attention to it as motioned for myself.

"As you all now Professor Diandar has a fee things she would like to say of some whatimportance to our ghosts, take this a great oppurtunity toearn more about foreighn magic and there cultures"

I stepped to the pedestoll took a deep breath _, you can do this palme this is nothing compared to what you've been through._

"It has come to my attention that not all ghosts are content about an etenity of haunting, some i believe wish to move to let go of regret and to move onto the next adventure, my people had a ritual of great power called the sending and summoners like myself would perform it when there were deaths and funerals the ritual is a way to guide the spirts to let go of past burdens and pain, it not only works with the recently deceased but also the deceased who are unwillingly or unable to go on. I myself would like to offer the chance to perform the sending for the ghosts of hogwarts, those wish to go follow me to the lake after dessert, those who wish to remain stay within the castle and avoid looking at the lake, those who wish to watch may come down to the lake after dessert as well, that is all i have to say".


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped to the pedestoll took a deep breath _, you can do this palme this is nothing compared to what you've been through._

"It has come to my attention that not all ghosts are content about an etenity of haunting, some i believe wish to move to let go of regret and to move onto the next adventure, my people had a ritual of great power called the sending and summoners like myself would perform it when there were deaths and funerals the ritual is a way to guide the spirts to let go of past burdens and pain, it not only works with the recently deceased but also the deceased who are unwillingly or unable to go on. I myself would like to offer the chance to perform the sending for the ghosts of hogwarts, those wish to go follow me to the lake after dessert, those who wish to remain stay within the castle and avoid looking at the lake, those who wish to watch may come down to the lake after dessert as well, that is all i have to say"

There was an uproar in the crowd of ghosts, there were two groups one that refused to leave and one that wished to go, peeves was among the first group shrieking things like:

"It's a trap she's going to eat our souls, hogwarts is my home, i'll never leave"

I sat down as the whole school exploded in the chatter over dinner, the rest of teachers looked at my strangely as if seeing some different myself.

"Well played Palme"

Filius moved towards me with a sad smile,

"Many of the ghosts have terrible pasts any many of them are pain though they hide it, it is a most generouse offer".

Snape stared cooly at me as if calculating all the things i havn't yet showed him. I smile at him cooly and began to help myself to some of the roasted meats on display, i didn't much i was too wracked up with nerves to eat much. _What if doesn't work ghosts arn't unsents after all,_ i close my eyes and swallow my mouthfull of cake, i'd eaten more desserts then dinner. Sweet things had always reminded me of happier times in bevelle eating sweets with my brother laughing as the priests tried to find us. I rose, it was time i went to the lake, a small crowd of ghosts followed me and the teachers were all there, as well as several hundred students that had decided to watch. Most the ghosts were floating over the lake, I held up my staff my robes swinging around me and i was about to step onto the lake when a ghost sherieked charging towards me.

"You have no right to set to set free my killer"

A female ghost flew towards me with gale force, long transulucent locks floated aimlessly above despite the speed she was coming towards me.

"No right you hear, he deserves to stay here after killing me"

Hints of desperation could be heard she looked utterly distraught looking through the crowds of ghosts.

"Helena it's time, i can't bear this suffering anymore remembering existing, knowing what I did, I've paid over and over for my mistakes but i can't take it any more"

"Baron listen to me for my sake stay please your the only one who knows"

Now Helena is begging leaning over the barons body his chains rattling his, eyes weary from hundreds of years of suffering, his body long since defeated standing broken, bent. Now i step forward.

"Helena tell us your story"

She sniffed, eyes closed pearly tears falling from her eyes and dissolving like smoke in the air.

"I abandonded my mother Rowena Ravenclaw, i stole her diadem of wisdom, and refused to see her at her death bed, it was baron my former lover who killed me, out of anger he took my life in repayment for my mothers sorrow. After realising what i he had done he fell on his sword to join me, lovers till death and in death he wore these chains in penance".

Silence surrounded the lake as everyone was listening to the ghosts story. She spoke quieter niw so that only a few could hear what she said.

"After hundreds of years of regret i wished to destroy the diadem, it was the source of my overwhelming greed and guilt. A boy came to me, tom he was called, he asked me for it's location so that he could destroy for me, i was blinded by the urge of guilt but he lied, he turned that thing into an anchor transforming it into an instrument of darkness".

She had stopped crying by now her face lifted from the Bloody Barons chest. The next line was only whisper and i just heard he from being so close.

"Still I wait for somene to destroy that diadem that infernal instrument, th baron is the only other person to know until now, thats is why i cannot leave and why he must not go as long as i suffer he must too".

I think carefully letting the next few words come out quietly.

"What if i promised to find it and end your suffering, would you allow yourself and Baron to rest in peace, for i can give you peace an guide you to the next realm".

"Do you swear it Lady Palme by your honour and pride".

"I swear it by the fayth and the power it has bestowed on me, i swear upon on my own life honour and pride, let all gathered here bear witness to my vow, i will destroy the diadem".

"Then let us rest"

and with that she and the baron held each other close and tightly, tears of white smoke fell one bye one, the heaviness of the past wearing down their souls. It was time to perform the sending. I took a single step standing on top of the water, i begun the dance, the hymm of the fayth on my tongue other voices from different realms joined in. I took another step my rod swinging in high arc, there was utter silence except for the singing.

 _Leyui, nobomenu, renmiri, yojuyogo, hastekanae, kutamae..._

Over and over again the rod swung the water glistening with blue light as i danced across the surface of the lake, i could see strange creatures from the water below look up at me in silence. Another arc, another twirl, this time the rod swung high and around an around and around until i was standing on a pillar of water spinning. From my view i could see all the ghosts cry out in relief one bye one they dissolved into blue flames before being swept away by the wind, i watched the Baron and the Gray Lady slowly fade away like an after image of pure light swept away into blue flames, still i spun at the crux of the ritual. Blue fire rippled around me like an aurora of own pure energy, deep blues and indigos, thousands of shades i would never remember. Tears glistened from my cheeks tears of sorrow and tears of joy, the hymm of the fayth grew louder and louder and then quiter as i swung my staff for the last time, the swirl of blue flew free on the wind dissolving into the night, the last dredges of sun light melted as the blue lights floated into the twilight before going out. It was done the sending was complete, utter silence was followed, no one spoke hundreds of rowdy tennagers silenced by an act of pure peace, like there own souls wanted to join those ghosts on there journey, deeper question, deeper pains all awakened by the sending. She walked towards Dumbledor tears had formed behind his half moon spectacles, Snape looked utterly at tormented his face filled with pain, all the other teachers stared in awe. This was magic on a whole different level, selfless magic with no other use then to serve. This truly moving not a single ghost could be seen all at rest from her selflessness. This why she had become a summoner to help other find peace amongst suffering, every one be they human, al bhed, guado, dead or alive.

"That was truly touching Professor Diandar"

Dumbledorr spoke up breaking the silence and the moment of peace, Snape ran off his black cloak billowing behind him, taking his tears of sorrow with him.

"You have done something i have tried to do for years, you've given me a brief respite from all the guilt, all the pain, all the injustice in this world. For moment watching you dance gave me peace, for a moment i could believe everything was fine".

"This is my duty as summoner to help all those who come to no matter who they are or where there from".

The walk back to the castle was a quiet one. hundred of students pondered on the deeper questions all brought to there minds from the sending. Deeper pains all hidden from friends, hidden injustices, year old grudges all disssolved by the sending. The tears had not dried, tears from past pains all buried by the joy of the present and the despair of the unchangable end that claims us all. Brought to light and made okay, as if the whole idea of life was fair.

I vaguely remember the weasly twins having detention with me in half an hours time, it was always a touching moment performing the sending. I walked into the castle under the gaze of twenty or so ghosts all moved by the dance but all to far away to be put to rest, to far away to hear the hymm of the fayth. No one dared speak to me the teachers no longer regarded me as a powerful witch now, they held me with the deepest respect, all of them had recognised the deep pains i had felt through the singing, the willingness to ease pain they could hear also in the song, the collecttee sighs they made as they played the memory over and over again.

I headed to my classromm planning to get them to help me make more advanced dolls. For a moment i sat in silence staring at rod reminded of the countless times i had performed sendings. I sat for a moment at my desk lighting candles and lantern filling the room with warm light. I begun with a plain mog making a quick incision in the back planning to combine it with different jewels in the hopes of making several kinds of advanced mogs. Fred and George appeared at the door way both nervous for once i smiled to them motioning towards the seats.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins ended up learning a great deal that night diassembling moogle dolls and adding variouse ingredients from my own private suupplies i had brough from spira, luckily I had left a sample of each ingredient for Professor Snape, in hopes of finding a substitue to my finite supplies. I'd just finished restitching an extremly powerful elemental Mog when Fred or was it George dropped an ice gem. The whole room turned cold as an icy wind swirled around the class room frosting the desks and the area surronding where the gem had been dropped. A single icicle began to form where he was sitting freezing him legs to the chair and the chair tothe floor.

"Sorry Professor it just slipped"

I sighed and continued stitching, listening intently for any explosions, all i heard was a muttered spell the smell of burning. I turned to see Fred or was it George running around with flaming paints, i pointed to the door.

"Your dissmissd both of you"

Gratefully the jogged out the class room, i hummed to myself carefully adding the gems into small pouches inside the doll i checked the small clock i had added to my desk it read fifteen minutes to eleven. Sighing i add the last stitches before packing up. So much had happened in on day, a sending, my first lessons, new friends. I badly needed to sleep. I hurred up placing all the unused material into a chest before hurrying out of the classroom. I looked outside to see a waning moon quite like the moon in spira except for in this world the moon was a lot smaller. I hurriedly took the turn that would lead to my private room. I threw myself onto the warm sheets, i lay for a moment going over the day deep i felt homesick for Spira, but i pushed it down getting undressed and slipping underneath the sheets and into blissful dreamless sleep. In the morning i woke up early just after dawn, it had been habit of mine when i was on my pilgrimage to travel until dusk rest until dawn and continue. I stood up stretching planning for another day of teaching i stared whistfully at the sky so different yet still similair to Spira.

Nearly a fortnight had passed and so far there had been 10 drop outs, the heads of house had complimented on keeping interests high in the class. The fifth years had to begin practice with their mogs and learn how to simultaneous cast all four different kinds of nulls. Strangly enough The Weasly Twins had had the most success, successfully casting an all-null on the dummy outside, i had even tested it casting several weakly powered elemental spells before destroying them all with a well placed Blizzaga. And i rewarded them as such with...

"Twenty points for Grifindor".

Quickly the two of them were becoming well adept mages. Snape also had good news, he had found a way to replicate most of my ingredients with unsual potions, organs, plants and minerals found in this world. I had begun extreme expermentation in my spare creating dolls with unique and sometimes bizzare abilities. Some of them would draw from their users power to cast spells by themselves, others had better strength in one of the elements then the others. Now a whole parade of Pupus, Cait Siths, Moombas, Cactuars, and Moogles lined the shelves all with varying levels of magic power. I ordered them first by power, then the difficulty of weilding one in battle, then by elemental energy. I was finally however beggining to get use to life at hogwarts.

I sighed untangling a whole shelf full of dolls when a mere touch collapsed it, Peeves had not been happy when nearly half of the ghosts had left, he had made his goal to torment and make life as difficult as possible though, he knew if did any real harm Dumbledor would banish him, and proffesor Diander figured a well placed holly could still cause Peeves some sort of pain. The dementors swirled around the castle borders a constant reminder of the illusive Sirius Black. Her mind wandered of thinking about Harry instead, _poor kid growing up alone with no parents._ She had grown up except for a brother whom she'd always rely on. She sighed levitating the shelf back into place and summoning all the bolts and locking them into place with great relish, she simply levitated the rest of the dolls before beggining to write out instructions regarding a shell and a protect. The class turned up onto except the Weasly twin of course, last period on a friday was always relaxed, the class began to practice casting a shell or a protect, though few them had grasped the right threads. Most of them ended up casting a null instead of a shell or protect. Reluctantly she began the lecture:

"A shell is much different from a null, envision a veil of magic not a wall a veil, like a filter of sorts now imagine that magic twisting around yourself like a protective outer coating, shell is a spell unlike nulls, will not negate a certain kind of magic instead they act as a filter weakening the power of spells used against you. Though a fully advanced shell will infact block and absorb magical energy, Protects are different, this time envision being surrounded by a bubble of water, twisting to your figure, unlike anything you've learned so far, protects softened physical attacks like this".

She turned made a quick gestrue with her arms her moogle following suit, a collecting of blue hexagons with orange edges began to form around George or was it fred, quickly dissolving after it had created a sphere,

"Now class who would like to punch Fred"

All the slytherins had volunteered but when they tried, it felt like they punching through a wall of water, never gaining enough momentum to actually hit Fred.

"Thats what a perfectly executed protect should do".

She glanced toward her clock they had just over twenty minutes,

"Alright I'd like you to practice the shells and protects, the exact gestures are written on the board though by the end of the year i expect you to be able to perform these with only half the required time, Take note and next lesson we shall continue our practice with these spells, and by two weeks time i expect to be finished teaching you reflects".

She shut her mouth watching her students practice, few of the slytherine had much luck with magecraft, at least they weren't like Crabbe and Goyle, they had no luck at all, they just managed to move their own arms randomnly with their puppets spasming on the floor. She'd given up teaching them after they ripped off arms, wings legs, and the small bud that hanged from their maimed dolls. Most the time they just watched Malfoy work on his doll. How ever his result turned out to be nothing more than average, Hermione proved most talented writing out perfectly the required gestures and the desired affect, and performed good quality nulls though she had yet to master the all-null. _There so much more magic talent in this world then threre will ever be in mine._ She sighed thinking about the days of her pilgramage an how she had explored the land, her thoughts moved back to lady Yunlesca and wondered if some one had brought another calm to spira or if they were still suffering from the ravages of sin.

She looked at the clock they were out of time and she needed some time to think before she went to dinner later.

"Class dissmisssd i want a foot long essay about the forms of dolls and the reasoning behind certain forms, oh Fred and George do stop duplicating my dolls and taking them, if the duplication isn't performed to near perfection there is no telling what kind of defects the dolls will have".

Both twins grinned ear to ear before running out of the classroom. Pupus blue head visble from their rucksacks, i sighed thank goodness all the powerful doll were locked in up in my office while the ones on display were more for show the power. She sighed motioning towards a beautiful crafted moomba doll on the shelf, it moved in one fluid motion convening infront of her before waiting outside. It' _s been while hasn't it since you've pushed yourself, i wonder how well i'll fair with multiple simultaneous castings._ The dolls all waved their own arms copying her gestures and together she cast and a barrage of awe striking flares, explosion after explostion of raw red energy rocked in the courtyard striking the iron troll dummy again and again and again, The troll stood tall as the raw power engulfed it, she kept on waving her arms again and again in the same sequence. Performing a flare fury against the dummy. Flare after flare rained down on the troll slowly wearing away at the skin of the dummy, with more effort she channeled all her power into the individual dolls at once, finally shattering the troll with a massive high powered ultima fury before turning it into dust.

"Impressive work Professor Diandar, considering the amount of defensive charms Professor Dumbledor had placed on it, you almost destroyed it within ten minutes".

I turned to see that all to familair greasy black hair and hooked nose.

"Thank you, though this is nothing compared to the powers of sin, though i believe you have a reason for coming to see me".

"I do infact, you requested for a substitute for a Chocobo wing, I've found that combining sniditch feathers with lemon juice and sugar will produce a potion that will replicate the effect of a Chocobo wing, though to incorporate it in your dolls i suggest you fill it in vials so that you could infact place them in, oh and here are the notes you wanted regarding the preparation for the elemental potions".

He handed me a roll of parchment bedore he walked out.

"Oh and by the way The Weasly Twins have also had a great interest in your dolls, infact they are expermenting on them right now, i would put and end to it if i were you.

With that he hurried out of the class room, i turned back to look at the powdery gray ash that once was the troll, i sighed pulling out my wand and bringing out one of my spares. I placed it in front of the waiting dolls, i closed my eyes reaching for the familair magic and begun the hand movements that would render it into dust. I cast a blizzaga of the highest form sending a blizzard of ice and snow, I continued until lunch, by that time i had decimated 10 dummies, i collapsed utterly exhausted, doll the dolls followed suit. I lay on the cold stines breathibg heavily, droplets of sweat condensed on my forhead. I picked myself up quickly shoving the dolls onto their respextive shelves, i hurry to my own room for a well needed bath. I snapped my fingers summoning missy requesting a bath be drawn in my own private bathroom as well as dinner to be brought to my bedroom. That strange batty little creature dissappeared and i made my way to my own room. I recieved an unusual amount of greetings from the portraits and paintings, i rushed through the grettings of hellos and goodbyes and how are you doing. I almost threw myself into the bath though it was unsual a layer of pure white froth almost a foot deep came up to my chin while i soake in the fragrant water, what ever missy had put into my bath was extremly relaxing, the smell reminding of the Moonlilies that blossomed on the lakes and rivers. Who knew how i long i sat there soaking in the water, the strange thing was the the bath never cooled, I put this down to aa another mysterious spell the house elf had performed. I dragged myself to my desk, where a bowl of soup along with a pile of assorted pies as well as a slice of dark chocolate cake. I ate quickly, thinking about attempting a drying charm on my hair. Though knowing my luck i would probably set my hair on fire. Begin to braid my hair in an all to familair fashion, twisting in beads and cords, adding the threads of my staff into the long braids that hundown from my hair, i twish them together to form a mock bun, an all too colourful bun. A reach for my staff staring at myself in the mirror in the corner of room, I look so different when i had in spira, the colours of my bun only weakly remind of the days of adventure. However i had a lesson with Filius in the weekend where he would be loosly teaching me about charms. So far i had enough knowledge to lift objects, shrink and grow them and change there weight, as well as a little bit of talent with summoning and banishing charms. I smiled to myself planning to check into my office and work on some paper work and lesson planning. I was just making my way towarxs my office when Minerva found me again.

"Ahh there you Palme, i waswondering where you were you didn't show up for tea and i was wondering whether you would like to join myself during the weekends to a trip to Hogsmead".

"Hogsmead?"

"A small magical village not to far away from away from the castle, it's tradition to invite the attending staff to a drink at the three broomsticks, i think that you will rather enjoy it i will have to introduce you to Honey Dukes. i simply must get restock my sugar supply"...


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quite a while before the next interesting thing happened. It was a reasonably average morning when i noticed the staff room had a closet in it that wasn't there yesterday. Plus the wardrobe was shaking and jerking every once in a while. Curiosity got thed best of me i opened it. Pure darkness exploded from it forming and swirling into a huge mass of darkness a huge eye began to form, an eye of sin. Obviously i panicked, letting free of a holy and sending sphere of white light crashing into the forming mass if darkness. It ripped through the image and it turned back into black smoke darting back into the closet, snapping the doors behind it.

"Ahhh so you've met our boggart".

I turrned to see professor snapes greasy black head stare at me sitting on one of the many mismatched chairs in the staff room.

"Do explain Severus, why you have something that looks so much like sinspawn".

"A boggart takes the form of your deepest darkest fear we usually use the ridikullus charm but what ever you did certainly worked".

"Oh"

"Anyway i wouldn't touch that Remusb plans to use that in his next lesson, though i dare say that your deepest fear doesn't look like much"

"What i saw was an eye of sin not his complete form, sin is so big that the whole castle could fit on him, he was strong enough to destroy whole cities in his wake. The only safe places were the temples of yevon".

"Very interesting but i have N.E.W.T. class to teach so if you wouldn't mind".

He turned to see proffesor Lupins class walk in. After a snappy exchange of remarks involving neville inability to do anythin and hermioe just mentioned a couple of times we left the staff room and left proffessor lupin to his lesson.

I walked to enjoy the crisp winter air i had rarely felt in spira. I closed my eyes letting my legs guide me wherever they please. I heard portraits deep in coversation about the current situation, the next quidditch match and of course sirius black. I decided to head to the library, the written language in this world is somewhat simlar to what we wrote with spira though to be honest, english was a whole lit more complex then what ever glyphs Yevon taught us. Madane Pince was kind enough if you respected her books, i planned some light reading on this worlds recent history and the dark lord who's name nobody mentions.

"ahh proffesor diandar, how may i help you today"

"Just some light reading planned about history Irma"

"Well the news papers are that way if your looking for them".

I hurried off in the general had pointed before being confronted by massives shelve lined with crinklee worn piece of brown and yellowed paper. He who must not be named this, he who must not be named that, the dark lord vanquished, You know who strikes again. The horrific recent past of this world slowly made itself clear piece by piece. The day past slowly i had to return to teach my O.W.L. class, thank goodness we were moving on to cure and pray, moving past the shell and protect. The weasly twins however surprise me somewhat by utterly destroying half the courtyard attempting a pray, it took just a reparo to fix but...

"George is there a reason why there is a demunted badly stitched Moogle PuPu thingy thats having a seizure and setting half the class on fire"

"Sorry Proffesser couldn't help myself but test out one of our doll hybrids".

"Tell that to the black board tonight when you and fred have detention".


	6. Chapter 6

This morning was different from all the rest one thing was that i would be watching a quidditch match at the pitch later on today, the second thing would be a an appointment with Professor Dumbledor about teaching standards. I sat alone in my office, caits and Moombas stared down at me a worked through some paper work. Thank god for weekends, i was already preparing the O.W.L. assement marking criteria for the scrutiny of the Ministry. I screamed out loud as i went over the paper for the fourth time finding yet another marking criteria required basic white magecraft of the four different nulls and protect and shell and the ability to use level one black magic. I threw down the paper in disgust waving my wand over it once rearranging it all back in order. I walked out of my office staff in hand. I needed to calm down outside a slow dark drizzle fell from the sky. Just how dull and cold could the weather here be? . I made my way outside only stopping once to have a quick conversation with Hermione. She was a truly spectacular mage she would have made a formidable summoner in spira, not only had she mastered the ra leveled magic she had also learned a technique known as double cast. l was running out of troll dummies for my classes to destroy, not mention Fred and George pilfering half my dolls.

Quiddich was this afternoon, i'd learned quite readily from madam hooch but what the students were doing right now were truly a feat to marvel at. Harry whom i'd never really been to impressed by wasbnow doing flips, twists and turns. The game was at fulk swing nether slytherine or Griffindor were ready to back down. Lightning rippled from the sky illumanating dark figures in the distance, the game progressed at stale mate, it seemed no one could win. Another flash of lightning, the demontors had now made there way a mere a hundred meters from the players. Harry. The though had barely passed through my mind before the demontors had surrounded him. I was flying, i had leapet from the staff box, my staff swirling over my head. I fell down towards the earth, but i landed gently on Valefor, the hymns of the fayth lost in the urgency of the situation. I urge Valefor to hurry as Harry began to wobble and then he fell towards the earth i barely caught him in time Valefor sweeping down into a dive. I pulled the boy close as Valefor landed, i leapt to the ground sending Valefor away. The teachers rushed towards me Madam Pomfrey was already there a stretcher ready lifted with a levitating charm. I looked up to see the dementors hovering wickedly. I lifted by staff, readying to cast a holy. Spheres of white light swirled around my staff and i released them towards the demons above me. They shrieked as the white pearly orbs collided against them, i cast it again herding them away from the qudditch pitch. After i had shooed them away Harry had already been carried away and Madam Hooch had restored order to the pitch the game was to begin again in two minutes.

The game was sadly one sided the Slytherines utterly dominated the game. I returned to my office dejected by the miserable weather. I lifted my wand giving it a couple of twirls rearranging the messy papers on my desk. I finished the tediouse paper work preparing a few lessons. I heard a knock at the door to find Hermione and Ronald waiting.

"Proffessor we were wondering whether you could teach us..."

Hermione elbowed ron before she spoke up.

"Sorry to disturb you professor, Ron and I would like to have private lessons, we' to learn that spell that you used on the dementors today, if it isn't too much trouble".

I held that question in my mind, both had some raw talent at magecraft but the holy spell was the epitomy if white magic. "What these kids will do for their friends"

"I doubt it Miss Granger, that spell i cast today was well beyond N.E.W.T leveled spells. This spell requires complete mastery over white magic, netheir of you have the skill or ability to learn it yet, you have both proven to be talented at magecraft".

"Please Proffessor Diandar, for Harrys sake".

I Sighed to my self leaning against the door frame.

"Fine come to my class room after dinner tonight i'll start you off".

"Thanks you Proffessor thank you, thank you"

I pushed away the attempts at gratitude, as i badly needed to work on the marking schedule. I sighed the holy spell was not an easy spell to cast, few white mages ever had such hopes of mastering it.

I clicked my fingers summoning Missy to me.

"Missy I need a cup of tea five sugars and tea brought up to me later"

"Yes mistress, anything else"

"No nothing else, you are dismissed"

Missy disappeared with a small pop. I turned a quill in my hand and i begun addressing the many envelopes to the ministry. Much later after a brief supper of chicken pot pies, i walked towards my own classroom to find Hermione and Ron already there half an hour early, I sighed unlocking the door letting them in. They both reached to take there dolls.

"No, use these."

I pulled a pair of pupu's for them. Ther mouthes opened in surprise.

"Your moogles arn't going to be easy to use, this Pupu is designed for white magic".

They both reached for them, familiarising themselves with their magic signatures. I gave them a minute before i hurried them out into the twilight, i lifted my wand summoning a couple of lit candles charming them to hang in the air. Filling the now dry air with warm yellow light.

"Remember when i taught you how to cast a vigor and a pray, reach towards the same feeling but instead drawing the energy to heal, concentrate hard and release".

But instead of producing the weak glowing whisps of a holy, they produced a shimmering sphere of green light sparkling around the troll.

"Stop, stop your not pouring enough will into your spell, use your will and solidify that energy not to heal but to combat the forces of darkness".

I stared at them both of them were vigorously gesturing but nothing more a swirls of green and white light came of it. Then it happened Hermione lifted her arms into an arc swirling them towards the troll doll. For a second the light solidified, a small spheres of translucent flickering yellow light spun into existence colliding against the dummy before collapsing into white vapour. It barely left a burn on the side of the troll. "Remarkable this girl has never before used any kind of white magic above a pray yet she has cast a weak up promising begging of a holy". I walked up to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats enough don't over exert yourself what your attempting is well above what anyone in this school is learning".

"But proffessor what we're doing can't possibly hold of a dementor"

"I hope there will be little need for you to fight of a dementor, but what you've learnt should suffice and hold on back long enough for help to arrive, but next week same time meet me here and i will continue to tutor you".

With that i hurried them out of my classroom, blowing out the candles and locking the door with a flick of my wand, i was begging to see a definte improvement my own magic. I hastily made for my own private room. But on my way there from the corner of my eye i saw a large ginger cat and a shaggy black dog walking together on the grounds...


	7. Chapter 7

Hogsmeade was humble compared to the many grandeurs of Diagon alley, but no less exciting. I stood there staring at the snow feeling the soft gentle kisses before they melted against my face. Zonko's was just half a pace a way and now honeydukes was right in front of me. Student milled in and out all with armfuls of sweets. I pushed my way forward fighting for a chance into the warmth.

"Good morning professor".

"Hello professor"

"Oh it's professor Diandar".

Ignored all these taunt and made my way intentionally to the massive pile of honeycomb chocolate in spira we never had these kind of sweets. I lifted bar or two or maybe ten into my arms proceeding swiftly to make my way to the counter. In the corner of my i saw Hermione and Ron talking away in corner arguing over some suspiciously red lollipops. I paid two twelve sickels for the bars of chocolate shoving them into a small satchel around my waist, courtesy of flitwick who had enchanted it to be much larger in the inside. He assured me it was something that i would pick up over time. I Stood swiftly making my way out of the store, proceeding to meet up with Minerva and Filius in the three broomsticks. The snow bit bitterly through my warm robes and on my lighter under clothes that were what i had brought back from Spira, but i stared up in wonder the cold was blissful and reminded me so much of Macalania woods. I stood inside unsure of where to go, witches and wizards walked in and out buying drinks and chatting away.

"Right here Palme"

I saw them in the corner already enjoying a drink, i walked towards them drawing the closest seat facing them both head on.

"See Minerva i told you she wouldn't get lost".

She smiled up her thin lips for once not pressed together.

"Well we better get started on business, as you hopefully know by now Palme you will be taking transfiguration with me tomorrow morning sharp and then intensive charms with flitwick here".

I groaned.

"Palme there is no substitute for hard work you must work hard and try hard".

"Minerva's right you have proven yourself as massively talented as well as powerful but your lack of knowledge of our arts may prove to be vital in the following years".

I sighed both of them reminding me of the priests from the temple.

"Diandar tell me about how you grew up in spira".

Fillius looked up expectantly and i opened my mouth to speak.

"I was brought up in the temple of Bevelle learning the ways of yevon mastering the arts of magic and summoning. I was sent on my pilgrimage on my seventeenth birthday and i traveled around spira for another two years. Eventually i confronted lady yunalesca i had failed to obtain the final aeon but she offered me a choice whether to stay on in spira or move into this world".

"What was the temple like?"

"Full of colour the singing of the many priests and priestess who tended to it, i loved it there so very much me and my brother the two of us we trained together i as a summoner he as my protector, all my life he was all i had, i can remember the amount of trouble we got into hiding and bartering among the markets".

Both of them were quite, probably guessing the fact he was dead. Both not willing to bring the subject up.

"Ahhh Minerva, Flitwick and is this the new Hogwarts proffessor i've been hearing so much about".

A rosy cheeked plump woman made her way to us. Minerva broke free of her silence speaking up,

"Rosmerta, this Professor Palme Diandar she teaches Magecraft, Palme this is Rosmerta the owner of this fine establishment"

"Oh minerva you've got quite the wit, but you dearie you're awfully young to be a Teacher"

"I try Rosmerta".

I shyly stare away.

"You havn't anything to drink, Filius you didn't think of ordering her a butter beer".

"Well i.."

"It's of no matter".

She whipped out her wand and from the direction of the bar a mug of Butterbeer drifted over.

"On the house Diandar, seeing it's your first time".

I smiled gratefully sipping at the warming liquid.

"Well i've got business i'll hopefully see you another time".

For the rest of the evening We talked till it was time to return to the castle i smiled just a bit happier knowing i had more friends.


End file.
